


Underwear

by AngeRabbit



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeRabbit/pseuds/AngeRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has always had an interest in women's underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on 14/01/2008.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** LOM is not mine. The BBC and Kudos beat me to it at the auction.

I've always 'ad a thing for women's knickers. Women's bras, too. 

I know all the lads think I like the jazz mags for the naked shots; lipstick smiles and legs akimbo. But I'd prefer to see 'em in something lacy. Black and red, all expensive like. I dunno if it's the look of 'em, or the feel of 'em, but it's the underwear I'm interested in.

They all think I'm lookin' at the birds. I couldn't care less. They're just lumps and curves. Course, I make the odd comment to keep the lads on side. Knockers; jugs; arse wobblin' like jelly on a plate.

Yet all the time I'm thinkin' about someone else in that sexy underwear.

Slim hips, flat stomach; shiny red knickers stretched taut across a bulgin' cock. Hairy legs and stomach surrounded by the black frilly edging, layin' gently across the soft white skin. Suspender belt to match, same material. The kind that squeaks if you rub it too 'ard between your thumb and finger, nice and classy. All I want to do is reach out and hook my finger under the edge of the waistband and trail it round the top, round to the back, when I'd shove both me 'ands underneath the fabric and squeeze that tight little arse like I was crackin' walnuts.

A bra to match, too. Small cups, flat and tight across a chest covered with a smattering of hair. Red and black, smooth straps restin' on muscly shoulders. Reachin' round the back to unhook it, brushin' the skin, feelin' him shiver at my big rough 'ands. Pullin' the straps down, down over his arms; holdin' the bra in my grasp as I put my arms round 'im and pull 'im sharply towards me.

My hard naked body rubbing over the material of them knickers as I push my erect cock against 'im. Oh the feel of 'em, brushing against my 'ard-on. I could shoot me load all over the front just from that feelin'. So I push 'im backwards, onto my bed. Then I can 'ave a good look at 'im, sprawled over me sheets. Stockings, suspender belt, knickers – as I look at each bit, my enormous cock twitches with pleasure. I can see 'im lookin' at it, wide eyed. Scared of it, but wantin' me so much he'll take the pain. 

Then he looks up at me. Mis-matched eyes full of lust, rubbin' his palm over the front of them tight red fancy knickers. I can't 'elp but throw meself on the bed, needin' to feel me body coverin' 'is. I bury me face in 'is neck...

...and then I always wake meself up as he starts to laugh, sayin' me moustache is ticklin'. I'm layin' there, sweatin' and horny. All I've got is me right 'and for company, and an old pair of knickers stashed under the mattress. There's only one thought that can 'elp me bring meself off now.

Just wait til I get the chance to wrap me lips round 'is cock. I'll show 'im ticklin...


End file.
